


An Email for Sherlock

by crueltyland



Series: My FemJohn Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, John is a dirty flirt, Sherlock and female john, While in Afganistan, email, married people, mycroft being nosey, poledancing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side bit for my other story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5307743">I'm His Wife</a>. :)<br/>Sherlock gets an email from Joanna while she is stationed in Afghanistan. Mycroft cant help but be a nosey parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Email for Sherlock

Sherlock's jaw dropped, alerting Mycroft to something unusual. The elder brother snapped his fingers in front of his brothers eyes, to no avail.  
After four minutes, he watched, concerned, when his brother carefully set down his laptop and walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.  
Mycroft Holmes was aware that things were hard for his brother when Joanna finished her most recent leave and had been returned to active duty in Afghanistan. Though, why an email from her would have had such a profound effect was beyond his knowledge.  
Just as he reached for the computer, Gregory Lestrade sat down on the sofa beside him, “What was that about then?”  
Mycroft frowned, lifting the headphones and removing them from the jack. He squared his shoulders and prepared for the worst as he opened the laptop and clicked on the email attachment.  
Greg and Mycroft were suddenly frozen in place as a very scantily dressed Mrs Holmes appeared in a full screen video.  
“Oh Sherlock,” she said, running a red nailed fingertip from her shoulder, down her breast and to her hip, “I miss you, Love. I hope you are somewhere with a lock?”  
The odd pair remained frozen, seemingly stunned into inaction, as the lingerie clad woman set the camera down, sauntered over to a music system and pressed play.  
Mycroft visibly flinched at the volume at which Tainted Love blasted from the little speakers.  
He heard Greg whisper “Holy fuck!” and his eyes flickered up to see his sister in law – well, there was no other word for it! - prowl towards the back of the room.  
Gregory was undoubtedly responding to the attire she had chosen for this occasion – a PVC halter-neck top, black leather booty shorts, suspenders and matching black leather over the knee boots with a five inch heel. Mycroft's only thought was “Where on earth did she get those things in a war zone.”  
They became suddenly aware of what was happening as a metal frame was lit by a spotlight and Joanna started to move to the music, clutching to the upright bar like she was - “Pole dancing?!” Greg hissed, fingers digging into the armrest.  
Mycroft simply raised an eyebrow as she performed standing splits and rolled her body. Her flexibility so far was slightly above what he had expected.  
Sherlock cleared his throat from behind them, making both of the armed men jump.  
He simply sighed and leaned over his brothers shoulder, watching as if hypnotised as his wife danced, just for him.  
She swung around, holding with only one hand, before wrapping her legs around the pole and spinning. Mycroft frowned as she began climbing higher and higher until she reached three quarters of the way up and leant backwards, slowly sliding towards the floor with the thighs holding on to the pole.  
Greg was practically salivating as she split her legs into a perfect line, upside down, before swinging around twirling and climbing higher, using only her hands to hold on. His breath hitched as she pushed herself out perpendicular to the pole, hooking one ankle and the dramatically dropping to the ground, clenching the metal between her strong thighs again.  
Sherlock buried his fingers into the back of his sofa and watched as his wife – beautiful, strong and flexible – used her body to grind her biteable arse against the pole before climbing all the way to the top and dropping to the floor, then flinging her body around it and arching in a way that echoed her climax.  
The three men sat, silently, as she stood up, grinning and sauntered over to the camera.  
She bit her lip and quirked a brow, “Surprised?” she giggled. “Three more weeks, love. Three weeks until you can-”  
Mycroft quickly hit the space bar, pausing that sentence before his face got any redder. Greg just blinked, as though coming out of a deep shock.  
Sherlock sighed deeply and stood, adjusting his dressing gown, “Well, thats enough for one day, don’t you think?”  
The pair on the sofa simply nodded, and then walked silently to the door.  
When Greg shut it behind him he swore he could hear Sherlock laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The routine in this, clothing too, is inspired by Anastasia Sokolova's Ukraine Got Talent Audition, which you can watch
> 
> [here! :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcHAXXozU64).


End file.
